One little mistake and we could all die
by ChildEssence
Summary: What would you do if you woke up as a blood thirsty vampire? Rebecca Cavanaugh is about to find out! R/R Better than it sounds hopefully! Rated T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF OR IF I PUT ORIGINAL CHARRIES! ALL MADE UP CHARECTERS ARE MADE UP**

I woke up, dazed. Confused. Scared. But, thats not all I felt...or saw. I saw the fine details of bark on the oak trees I was laying against. I heard cars from probably miles away. I had so many things happening to me at once. What had happened to me? I stood a little shaky. But, I stood.

Once getting my footing. I tried to remember what happened... I had been walking...yes walking with...Someone I had met...at a party. She remembered being pushed up into a alley him growling at her then. Hitting her untill she fell unconcious. Now it was coming back to her. She was knocked unconcious. Bleeding to death. When she woke up It looked like she had stared up to into the face of a Angel. But, the light soon turned into pain. Firey pain. Then she had blacked out again.

What had happened to her? Yes, It was her first year in High School... But she couldnt have been _r-raped_ had she? That could have happened but right now she wasnt focusing on that. She was focusing on a firey pain in her neck burning. Like thirst. She then say a rabbit not to far from her. For some reason, she sprung at it. Killed it. Drank its ...blood. She dropped it her hands shaking in fear. What was she? Then she heard a voice...somthing about the voice gave her comfort.

"Never saw a newborn, like you before just wake up and drink animal blood."

**Well I know it short but its 10:27pm and I have school tommorow! sorry guys if theres bad grammar or punctuation mistakes. Next week will be much better when Im not half asleep!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the charecters except Derek and Rebecca. and other made up charries.

I turned. To see a guy about the same age as me. Pale. His eyes were golden. He had blackish brown hair. He had black rings around his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping for years..I took a step back and somthing erupted from my throat. A growl. It scarred me more then it scared him probably. I covered my mouth.

"Who are you? What happened to me? How did I get here? Where are we?"I said these questions were building inside of me. I was scarred

"Derek Cullen, You honestly don't know what you are?"- I shook my head "Let me take you to my house I think my grandpa will make it clearer."

_"I'm seriously messed up. That much I can tell. I just wish I had never gone to that party." _She thought.

He held out his hand to me. I hesitantly took it. And then we went flying.

TIME LAPSE 1 Minute.

We stopped in front of a mansion. I stood awed at the site.

"Stay right here in the driveway I'm going to talk to my family."Derek said and in a flash was gone.

_"Derek seems nice.. But I still dont get why I was turned into... a Monster._" I thought

I heard voices inside I could clearly hear them with my senses.

"She was just sitting there in the woods. She looked really startled and scarred at her surroundings. And then when I realized she was thirsty I was going to grab her...but she attacked a rabbit instead of going off a couple miles to kill a human."

"Right now shes contemplating on whether shes a monster or normal."A voice popped up.

"Well where did you leave the poor dear?"a soft woman voice said.

"Out on the driveway."Derek said

"Well go get her please Derek. I want to talk to her"Another voice said.

"Kay."

Derek was back in a millisecond and smiled. He took my hand and led me too the house, and into the living room where 8 other people stood.

I smiled shyly at them and Derek pushed me gently forward.

"Hello young one. what is your name?"

"R-rebecca"

"Rebecca this is Esme, Emmett,Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella, and I'm Carlise."The older man said.

"Nice too meet you" I muttered.

"To basically clear up your thoughts. Your a vampire."

"A-Vampire?"

"Yes."

I stood there for a second lost in thoughts. Vampires were only stories...weren't they?

"Can I go outside for a sec I need some fresh air."

"Go ahead."

I walked out to the front but then ran not caring where I went I found myself in a meadow. I stopped and sat down as I watched my skin glisten. I was probably sitting there for a great deal of time when I heard a snap of a twig behind me. I turned Derek was there looking hesitant of whether he should come closer. I nodded at him and he smiled and came over to me.

"This is where I used to come and think to. Isnt it peaceful?"

"Yeah."

"what were you thinking about?"

"Too many things to count."

We looked at the setting sun for a bit before Derek stood.

"Want to go back to the house?"

"Sure."

And we flew together.

* * *

That took a while! Stupid school. Anyways Review


End file.
